


美？人鱼！

by Dawn23318



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人兽, 美人鱼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn23318/pseuds/Dawn23318
Summary: * ooc预警！* 人兽预警！* 非美人鱼预警！* 可能血腥预警！* 本文又名：正面肛。* 只是一辆单纯的车！一点都不美好！！！





	美？人鱼！

最近香港总是会有一些人莫名其妙地在海边失踪。  
有成人，有小孩，有男人，也是有女人，可以说是毫无针对性的犯案。  
而重案组自始至终都没有找到那些人，并且毫无消息线索，于是这个案子转到了SCI。  
而昨天晚上半夜的时候，SCI突然接到电话，说是在海边看到了人鱼在吃人，很巧的，昨晚又接到报案，又有人失踪了。  
凭着这点，就不得不让人浮想联翩了。  
人鱼？真的存在吗？  
  
展耀是一次实验的失败品。  
那个实验非但没有将他从一个人变成一条传说中的美人鱼，反而让他变得嗜血，残暴。  
他的不是一个人，也不是一条鱼。  
而是一条没有感情的非恒温生物。  
  
白羽瞳听说最近海边总是有一条人鱼暴虐地杀人吃人的时候，还不禁觉得好笑。  
人鱼？  
那不是存在于小朋友的童话故事里面的生物吗？  
接手这个消息的时候，白羽瞳实际上并不以为然，甚至觉得是有人装神弄鬼。  
  
当白羽瞳来到海边的时候，夕阳下的海总是那么漂亮，海浪一下一下地来着岸边，将倒映在海面上的夕阳碎成一块一块的。  
而这海边还弥漫着一股铁锈味。  
这个味道是何等熟悉？  
不用脑子白羽瞳都知道——  
那是血的味道。  
  
展耀觉得自己很冷。  
他需要汲取一个成年男子的血液才能让自己热起来。  
于是他就那么做了。  
他猎杀了一个误入这片海域的一个人类。  
因为他之前杀人过于频繁的原因，这片海域已经被警方禁行。展耀在考虑要离开这片海域，换一个地方进行猎食。  
  
白羽瞳发现展耀的时候，展耀正紧紧地抱着一块已经看不出原状，却满是鲜血的尸块。  
有些泛黑的尾巴一下一下地拍打着身边的水，掀起层层涟漪。  
一条人鱼周围荡漾着一层层血，又因为尾巴的拍打，让这血腥的场面，莫名像是夕阳下的海浪。  
而那层层带血的涟漪周围，环绕着的是一群鲨鱼，但是鲨鱼似乎在畏惧这个海中王者一般，只是围着人鱼转，却是不敢动。  
  
展耀发现白羽瞳的时候，瞬间警惕起来。  
周边的鲨鱼似乎因为展耀的气场变化，瞬间游得很远，生怕殃及池鱼。  
  
“你就是那个在这海边吃人的人鱼？”白羽瞳看着正警惕盯着自己的展耀，“你可真够丑的。恶心。”  
展耀呆呆地看着白羽瞳，倒是没有立即冲向白羽瞳，要去猎杀他，反而是饶有兴致地看着眼前这个人。  
直到白羽瞳掏出了手枪。

展耀还是知道那是什么的，毕竟他也曾经有过十几年人类的生活。  
“你要做什么？”展耀开口了。  
他足足有十几年没有开口说话，如今再次开口，声音却是隐隐有些沙哑。  
  
展耀的头发很长，湿漉漉地黏在不着一丝一毫的上半身上，若是忽略那半身的血迹，其实白羽瞳有一点说错了。  
展耀很漂亮。  
  
白羽瞳突然笑了：“你觉得我还能干嘛？”  
展耀也跟着笑，但是最后却是奋力一跃，扑向白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳在展耀扑过来的那一刻就飞快地躲闪，展耀却只能扑了个空。  
展耀终究是半人半鱼，在沙滩上根本不可能发挥到自己的杀伤力，于是在扑空之后，展耀又再次跳进水中，溅了白羽瞳一身海水。  
有咸味。还有血腥味。  
有这洁癖的白羽瞳瞬间就冷下脸。  
“砰——”  
白羽瞳对着展耀开枪了。  
展耀立即钻进水里，又荡起一层水花，再次泼了白羽瞳一身水。  
同样子弹打入水中，却因为阻力，失去了作用。  
展耀有些得意地探出了头，冲着白羽瞳挑了挑眉：“不过如此。”  
  
白羽瞳觉得自己要被逼疯了。  
因为自己身上越来越脏，而罪魁祸首却还在水中得意地笑着。  
展耀倒是觉得眼前这个人挺好玩的，况且自己方才才吃饱喝足，倒是不介意陪白羽瞳玩玩。  
  
展耀根本不怕白羽瞳将自己猎杀，因为他是这篇海域真正的王者。  
残忍。血腥。  
  
白羽瞳很快就跳到水里面。  
展耀也是兴致勃勃地陪白羽瞳划水。  
尾鳍往海面一拍，瞬间激起千层浪。  
  
挑衅。  
白羽瞳自是不会认输，抡起拳头就往展耀的脑门砸去。  
展耀倒是没想到白羽瞳居然会拿拳头砸自己，毕竟他当人鱼这么久以来，别说是人，连鲨鱼都不敢对自己作出什么攻击性的动作。  
这家伙不错，吃起来一定很舒服。  
展耀看着白羽瞳，突然露出自己的一口獠牙。  
白羽瞳顿时愣住了。  
  
他可没有想到，这挺好看的一张脸，居然会有着一口獠牙。  
而且……  
还格外的脏。  
在白羽瞳发呆的时候，展耀便已经扑向白羽瞳，一口咬在了白羽瞳颈部。  
堪堪咬住了大动脉。  
展耀杀了这么多人，最是明白怎么样才能一击致命，将眼前的男人咬死。  
  
白羽瞳有那么一瞬间觉得自己死了。  
因为他被一只残暴的人鱼咬住了颈部大动脉，估计不用多久，他就会制造出这夕阳下最美的一道红色喷泉。  
但是没有。  
白羽瞳有些惊讶。  
他觉得咬在他脖颈处的力气逐渐变小了。  
随即，一条人鱼扑倒在他的怀中。  
  
！！！  
给白羽瞳投怀送抱的女人有，给白羽瞳投怀送抱的男人也有。  
唯独给白羽瞳投怀送抱的人鱼是从来没有过的。  
  
所以，这作为白羽瞳第一次被一只人鱼给缠上，倒是让白羽瞳有些不知所措了。  
凭着洁癖的本能，白羽瞳只想要把身上这条满是血污的人鱼丢出去的。但是这条人鱼似乎是把他当做了另一条人鱼一般，双臂逐渐攀上了白羽瞳的脖颈，甚至还在白羽瞳耳边吹着气。  
“你看清楚了，我是人！”白羽瞳喊了这么一句。  
但是展耀并没有理会白羽瞳，反倒是将自己湿漉漉的脑袋往白羽瞳的肩膀上靠。  
似乎是因为展耀本身并不是什么恒温动物，所以这么近距离的接触，白羽瞳觉得自己身上这条人鱼倒是冷得很。  
而这条人鱼吹出来的气也不像是之前男男女女勾引自己适合呼出的气息一般湿热，而是夹杂着一丝丝腥咸味的冷风，通俗一点，可以说像是之前白羽瞳在海边感受到的海风的感觉。  
一时间，白羽瞳脑子是一片空白的。  
一定程度上，由于小时候的生活环境原因，白羽瞳对海是有一定依恋的感觉。  
不觉地，白羽瞳也是跟着靠近了展耀的脸，而就在即将要亲上展耀的脸的那一刻，白羽瞳突然清醒过来。  
玩球！  
他真的是单身久了吗？怎么看一条人鱼都觉得人鱼眉清目秀的？？  
  
展耀似乎有些不满于白羽瞳突然刹住脚的行为。  
飞快地展耀又缠上了白羽瞳，睁开了自己湿漉漉的眼睛，有些可怜地看着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳心头突然遭到了一击，一种莫名的感觉，心也跳得很快，萌发了即使之前被勾引也未曾有过的一个想法——  
他想和这条人鱼做爱！  
  
似乎是被自己的念头吓到了，白羽瞳慌忙地要离开这个地方。  
展耀似乎很快就看穿了白羽瞳的这个念头，立即一尾巴拍在海水上，溅起了一层水浪，而海水更是直接泼到了白羽瞳身上。  
白羽瞳的脸瞬间就黑了。  
展耀看着自己的杰作倒是满意地点点头，随后又是缠上了白羽瞳。  
  
展耀也不知道为什么，平时发情期到了的时候，他都是习惯性地躲在海底深处，而这次却是想在这块地方待着，和眼前这个人玩玩。  
就像是方才白羽瞳说的，他知道眼前这个人，是人，而自己是人鱼，但是就算是这样又怎么样？  
  
“我知道你是人，”展耀抱着白羽瞳，再次操着自己沙哑的声音说道，“但是为什么不可以？”  
“我们种族本身就不同了。”白羽瞳一手拍开笨拙的在解着自己的衣服的人鱼，有些抗拒道。  
展耀突然笑了，一双琥珀色的眼睛映着夕阳，让白羽瞳有种眼前这条人鱼是不染纤尘的仙子一般。  
“你是男的，我也男的，我们之间又没有孩子效应，你怕什么？”  
  
怕什么？  
这是个好问题。  
白羽瞳自己也没想到原因，而耳边却是再次听到了展耀的声音。  
“交给我吧。”  
说罢，展耀便带着白羽瞳沉到海中……  
  
不知道什么时候，展耀已经收起了自己的獠牙，细细地亲吻着白羽瞳的唇。  
因为在水里，白羽瞳是紧紧地避着双眼，而展耀倒是不断地给白羽瞳换着气。  
白羽瞳觉得这个感觉有点奇妙，自己周边的水温冰凉，似乎和抱着自己的人鱼融为一体一般，亲吻着自己的似乎是海水一般。  
  
展耀眼睛亮亮的，看着眼前的闭着眼睛和自己亲吻着的白羽瞳，莫名地有种新奇的感觉。  
趁着换气的时候，手也慢慢解开了白羽瞳的皮带。  
白羽瞳倒像是有些隐忍，双手捧上展耀的脸，细细地亲吻着，似乎为了感知这条人鱼的存在一般。  
而展耀也由着白羽瞳这么亲着。  
没多久，白羽瞳便双脚一蹬，带着双手环在自己肩上的展耀一同破出水面。  
白羽瞳一手抹了眼前的水，缓缓睁开双眼，又看到了展耀对着自己笑。  
在夕阳的映衬，粼粼水光下，白羽瞳觉得自己要失去理智了。  
又是重重地亲在了展耀的唇上，似乎已经忘记了方才自己还因为洁癖嫌弃了眼前这条人鱼。  
顺着水，白羽瞳将展耀抵在一个巨大的礁石上，而之后，展耀的手却是摸上了他半勃的二弟。  
那种冰冰凉凉的触感，让白羽瞳突然灵激一颤，可随后，在展耀的抚摸下，也是逐渐硬了起来。  
  
白羽瞳的手也情不自禁轻轻地摸在展耀下半身的鱼鳞上。  
滑滑溜溜的感觉，让白羽瞳莫名的舒服。  
而就在摸到腹鳍尾鳍之间的一个地方的时候，展耀瞬间失了力气，趴到到了白羽瞳肩上。  
“别摸那里……”展耀小声开口道。  
  
第一次被人触摸到生殖腔的地方，让展耀有些不适。  
自己摸着鳞片的感觉和别人摸鳞片的感觉还是有所区别的。  
比起自己摸，当他被白羽瞳摸着的时候，是连带着有着酥麻感，但是隐隐的还是有些舒服。  
而当白羽瞳摸到了生殖腔的时候，倒是让展耀有了一点危机感——  
很危险。  
  
展耀说是不愿意白羽瞳碰那个地方，但是白羽瞳却是偏偏想要碰，再次摸向那片鳞片，却是隐隐听到了展耀的喘息声。  
白羽瞳其实还是觉得奇怪的，但当他摸到了鳞片下的那个地方的时候，才明白是为什么。  
轻轻地将手指插入了那个小口，展耀倒是一口咬在了白羽瞳的肩上，但是似乎因为白羽瞳手上动作的原因，展耀失了力气，即使是咬在白羽瞳肩上，白羽瞳也没有感受到一丝一毫的痛感，反倒是有种猫挠墙的感觉。  
“你很不舒服？”白羽瞳倒是贴心地问了一句。  
展耀睨了白羽瞳一眼，恨恨地点了点头，还没说什么白羽瞳就变本加厉地将自己已经全硬了的小兄弟插入了那个地方。  
  
“嗯——”突如其来的充实感让展耀没忍住闷哼一声。  
因为体位的原因，白羽瞳的头现在正在展耀的胸前。  
不知是什么原因，白羽瞳一边在下边撞击着展耀，上头还扶着展耀的腰，轻轻地舔舐着胸前的两点茱萸。  
从未体验过这种感觉的展耀突然难受地扭动着身子，身体也是没由来地热了起来。  
这是之前就是喝了一个成年男子的血都没有的温暖感。  
展耀不禁有些依恋这种感觉。  
  
不同于展耀感受到温暖，白羽瞳觉得自己进入的地方很紧致却也是很滑，同时也跟着他的主人一般冷冷的。  
而满满的在白羽瞳的顶撞下，似乎是摩擦生热，抑或是白羽瞳将自己的体温传到了那个紧致的地方，白羽瞳也是渐渐感受到了那个地方暖起来——  
以及展耀的体温也慢慢上升。  
  
与此相比，周边的水倒是显得冷了，而在白羽瞳的冲击下，倒是还有些冰冷的海水流入了那个紧致的地方，让展耀头皮直发麻，手指插入了白羽瞳湿漉漉的头发里，嘴里没忍住溢出了一两声呻吟。  
白羽瞳突然有些享受这种感觉。  
而展耀也是。  
  
次日。下午。  
白羽瞳家。  
“为何海上频频有人失踪未归？为何潮涨潮落隐隐泛血？为何深夜常常会有野兽哀鸣人声惨叫？这到底是人心的泯灭还是道德的沦丧？这到底是有人暗箱操作装神弄鬼还是真的另有隐情？敬请收看稍候黄金档——今日说法！”  
白羽瞳家的电视机如是说。  
而另一旁，白羽瞳一边给展耀修剪着头发，一边语重心长地对着展耀道：“以后不要随便吃人了，多脏。”  
展耀泡在一个巨大的鱼缸里探出头让白羽瞳给自己剪头发，手中拿着一个碗，嘴里吃着碗里的肉，哼哼两声：“吃人是为了取暖，现在我找到了更好的取暖方式。”  
“嗯？”白羽瞳似乎想要知道，但是展耀却是睁着他亮亮的眼，笑得很得意——  
“秘密。”  
随着展耀的那声“秘密”的音调降下，电视中也是传出了一句：“据警方查明，并无人鱼作案，凶手正在调查中……”  
  
上午。  
警局。  
“白羽瞳？你说这海里真的有人鱼？”包拯看着白羽瞳，一脸嫌弃的模样。  
而白羽瞳点了点头：“是。”  
“摆脱你不要说这种话好不好！！这人鱼要是存在世上杀人怕是要把人民群众吓死了！”包拯的脸愈发黑了，“而且你要我们判一条人鱼刑？？”  
这倒是让白羽瞳有些不知所措了：“那怎么办？”  
“非常时期，非常手段。”包拯一脸神秘。  
“什么？”白羽瞳似乎跟不上包拯的脑回路飞跃了。  
“你自己想办法！”包拯丢下这么一句话以后就开始赶人了。  
白羽瞳无奈地叹了一口气。  
于是他把展耀带回了家，控制这条曾经吃了很多人的人鱼不再杀人。  
  
三个月后。  
当每天展耀都缠着自己要做一些不可描述的事情，并且都会身体发热以后，白羽瞳才知道，展耀所谓的取暖方式到底是什么……  
白羽瞳无奈地摇了摇头，顺带着和这条被自己带回家的人鱼谈了个恋爱。  
  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 没有孩子的hhh，展耀是失败的实验品，所以生殖腔没有发育完全的！只适合……！嗯对！  
>  PS：我觉得我简直稳如老狗，就算是写到七点多我还是不怂照样浪2333同时我也在努力让自己想起来我在写的是法制节目。  
>  PPS：我TM就是前一秒嚷嚷着我要退圈，后一秒就又去码字的真香团长！  
>  PPPS：我已经在上面预警了，要是你们看完了不爽请憋着，不接受你们看完后的任何骂！


End file.
